Cosmetic brushes, paint brushes and other brushes need to be cleaned to remove excess makeup, oil, and other contaminants. Cosmetic brushes, in particular, are commonly cleaned individually. This can be done in a variety of ways. This includes spraying a cleaning solution onto a fabric and then dragging the bristles of the brush forward and backward over the wet fabric until the bristles of the brush are clean. Or, brushes can be hand-washed individually with soap products under a running faucet. In either case, washing brushes individually can be time consuming and messy.